


The Knight Who Pulled Me From The Lion’s Den

by QueenOfRohirrim



Series: The Wolves of Kaedwen County [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Vet Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Jaskier agrees to take Calanthe’s evil cat to the vet as a favor to Pavetta.He didn’t expect the vet to be so cute.
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Pavetta, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Pavetta
Series: The Wolves of Kaedwen County [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779433
Comments: 18
Kudos: 385





	The Knight Who Pulled Me From The Lion’s Den

When Pavetta called, Jaskier was truly glad. 

For quite a long time now, it seemed like the only things he ever did were work and go to class. A nice outing with his best friend would do well to spice up his rather boring weekday routine.

“My dearest Pavetta, jewel of this wretched world!” He greeted her happily. He did not receive the same enthusiasm in return.

“Jaskier, I’m sick.” Pavetta groaned from the other end of the line before giving in to a fit of coughing. 

“Oh, my darling,” Jaskier frowned, immediately concerned. “Still? You really should see a doctor.” This was the third morning that Pavetta had woken to nausea and vomiting and Jaskier was becoming quite worried. Whatever bug she had managed to catch didn’t seem to be running its course.

“I have an appointment on Friday.” Pavetta promised once she’d cleared her throat of left behind bile. “But I really need your help now. Lion’s supposed to have her shots at noon and I don’t think I’ll be able to take her to the vet.”

Shit.

“Oh um...My dear, you know that Lion isn’t very fond of me.” Jaskier reminded his friend, giving a nervous laugh as he spoke. Calanthe’s very rude Persian cat had never liked him. Actually she didn’t like men in general, aside from Eist. Taking a car ride with her didn’t sound fun at all, especially considering they’d be going to the vet and Lion would be getting several vaccinations before their time together had ended.

“Please, Jaskier. I can’t call anyone else. Mom and Eist extended their honeymoon and Duny can’t get out of work.”

Shit. 

How on earth was Jaskier supposed to tell his poor princess no? He couldn’t.

“I’ll be over at eleven.” He sighed. “Just make sure you’ve got the first aid kit ready, alright? I’m sure I’ll be coming back from the vet with plenty of scratches and bites.”

...

Lion was the worst cat there could ever possibly be.

As soon as Jaskier had shown up to collect her, the prickly Persian tabby had hissed at him warningly from her perch on the back of the couch.

“Now, Lion, you and I are going to have to come to some sort of understanding.” He told the fussy feline, who only hissed at him again.

Pavetta only made things worse, explaining to Jaskier that Lion would NOT be traveling in a pet carrier, and that she would require the front seat of the car, as per usual. As if that weren’t enough, Lion also refused to go anywhere without her very best friend in the whole wide world, so Jaskier was forced to bring Jarl the basset hound along for the ride as well. That wasn’t such a bad thing, as the dog was usually sweet and well behaved, but his constant howling out of Jaskier’s back window was not only distracting. It was down right obnoxious.

“So you hate my singing, but Jarl gets to do that and it’s just fine?” Jaskier grumbled at the angry looking cat, who was staring at him from the passenger seat as if he’d just insulted her grandmother. 

No reply was given, of course, but Jaskier could see the look of annoyance in Lion’s eyes.

“Right. Of course. I’m truly sorry for burdening you with my words.” He huffed, wincing when the hound let out another loud bark from the back of the car. 

Once they finally reached the veterinary office, Lion hacked up a hairball onto the newly cleaned leather of the car seat, and Jaskier was ready to pull out his own hair.

However, his impending fit of rage was halted when he caught sight of the most beautiful creature to ever grace his eyes.

A tall, broad shouldered man dressed in black scrubs and a white vet’s coat was helping a farmer to unload his nervous horse from a trailer just across the parking lot. His snowy white hair, which matched his jacket quite nicely, was pinned up in a rushed bun, and oh, his amber eyes were glowing like molten gold!

“Oh, wow. Okay. He’s gorgeous...” Jaskier muttered as he stood just outside of his car, Lion growling in his arms and Jarl tugging at his leash, eager to move forward.

Jaskier allowed himself a few more moments of gazing at the hot vet before a quick scrape to his upper arm drew his attention back to his charges.

“Ow! You insensitive little bitch!” He whined at Lion, who only hissed. “Alright, alright! I’m going!” 

The clinic was a cute little country office, stationed out in the middle of nowhere with lovely views of the mountains and farmland all around. For a moment, Jaskier allowed himself a fantasy, as he walked toward the front doors, of himself and Dr. Sexy lying on their backs in some lonely wheat field beneath the big blue sky. However, that fantasy was quickly crushed when he noticed the sign above the door to the main office.

Morhen & Morhen Veterinary Clinic

Oh, how lovely. The beautiful doctor was married.

“Oh! Hello there, Jarl!” The bubbly receptionist brought Jaskier’s thoughts away from his quickly shattering heart. “Oh, and Lion too! That’s good. I was worried Pavetta wouldn’t be able to make it in for his shots today.”

The curly haired young woman smiled up at Jaskier with glittering brown eyes. “I know you’re not the boyfriend.” She giggled at him softly, scratching behind Jarl’s ears when he jumped up and rested his paws on her desk. “Jaskier then? That’s her best friend’s name, right? You’re him?”

Jaskier nodded, honestly shocked that the staff here seemed to know Pavetta so well. Calanthe’s daughter was a city girl if ever there was one. He couldn’t very well imagine her wandering about the country with these folk for very long. Then again, he supposed that he could. Pavetta was friends with almost everyone. It seemed only natural that her social circle would extend to the outskirts of lonely Kaedwen County as well as the busy streets of Cintra. 

“I’m him.” Jaskier nodded, putting on a friendly smile for the lovely lady before him. “Pavetta’s sick and her parents are out of town.”

“Oh yes, I heard.” The receptionist nodded. “Calanthe and Eist are absolutely besotted with one another, aren’t they? I heard they’ll be in Skellige for another week! But enough about that. I’m Triss, and it’s very nice to finally meet you. Have a seat anywhere you’d like. The doctor has one patient to get to before you then he’ll be right in.”

“Of course.” Jaskier nodded. “Lovely to meet you as well, dear.” He picked a seat near the front desk and sat with Lion, trying to keep her from scratching him again and Jarl from breaking his leash.

The waiting room was actually quite crowded, and Jaskier was boxed in by other patients on both sides. 

“Oh, what a lovely kitty she is.” An elderly woman with a little Pomeranian settled in her lap cooed at Lion.

Of course the stuck up little wretch allowed a complete stranger to pet her, but if Jaskier so much as looked in her direction, she was hissing and ready to claw him to shreds.

“I think she likes you more than me.” He smiled at the sweet old woman, who continued to fuss over the now purring cat.

“Hello, Mrs. Smith.” A deep, gentle voice greeted the kindly lady, who looked up with a fond smile at a very large man with a massive scar running across the whole right side of his face. 

“Oh, Dr. Eskel,” She allowed the man to take her little dog carefully into one arm before he helped her slowly to her feet. “My little Bandit hasn’t been eating. I’m just worried sick over him!”

Jaskier noted how she held onto the vet’s free arm for support. Obviously this guy’s patient’s trusted him greatly. 

“We’ll get to the bottom of it. Don’t you worry.” The gentle scarred giant promised the old woman, his voice soft and soothing as he walked her and her dog to an exam room down the hall.

Wow. The hot doctor’s husband was gorgeous as well. What lucky men they both were.

“How long have the doctors been married?” He asked Triss before he even really thought about his words.

She looked up from her computer with curious eyes. “Married?” She asked, before the realization hit her and she understood Jaskier’s confusion. “Ohhh, no no no, honey, they’re not together.” She laughed. “I get it, though. It’s a fair assumption with the shared last name. Doctors Morhen and Morhen are brothers.”

Jaskier was convinced that his heart might just explode and then Dr. Sexy walked in through the front door and he knew for sure his heart was going to explode.

“Oh, Geralt!” Triss smiled at him brightly. “Pavetta’s friend was able to bring Lion in. You wanna bring them back now? Eskel’s taking care of Bandit.”

Jaskier’s eyes met the doctor’s glowing golden ones and he felt a thud in his chest.

“Jaskier?” The vet, Geralt, hummed, and Jaskier nodded. “Come with me.”

“Lead the way, my dear!” He declared, jumping up from his chair and earning another scratch from Lion, which he tried to ignore in a dignified manner.

“Hmm.” Dr. Morhen grinned, but only slightly, turning and leading Jaskier to an empty exam room. 

Jarl made himself comfortable immediately in a chair that sat against the wall and Jaskier placed Lion down on the shiny metal table at the center of the little room.

“So, you all know Pavetta?” He asked straight away, attempting to make normal conversation before he allowed his brain to drag him into endless flirting.

“Hmm.” Geralt nodded once, washing his hands in a nearby sink before he put on a pair of white gloves and prepared a few syringes. “Friend of the family. I’ve known them all forever.”

Jaskier held his breath when the doctor moved to give Lion the first of three vaccines, but was shocked when the vicious feline didn’t lash out at Geralt at all.

“That’s a good girl,” The snowy haired vet smiled gently, stroking the cat’s fur before he reached for the second needle. 

Lion never bit him once, and her claws stayed sheathed as well.

“I’m at a loss for words.” Jaskier admitted. “And believe me, that doesn’t happen a lot. I expected...”

“For her to be angry with me?” Geralt hummed, offering Lion a treat and tossing one to Jarl as well. “Lion doesn’t trust easily. You need to be patient with her.”

“Ah, I see.” Jaskier nodded. “That’s why we’ve never gotten along then. Patience may indeed be a virtue but it’s certainly not a quality that I was blessed with.”

“Hmm.” Dr. Morhen smiled slightly again. It was small but it was absolutely adorable. 

“You’re very good with animals.” Jaskier offered, stepping carefully towards a flirtatious tone. “But, I suppose that’s why you became a vet, isn’t it? Steady hands, gentle heart...”

“Hmm.”

Was that a blush Jaskier was seeing?

“I’ll take you back out to Triss.” Geralt told him, holding the door open for Jaskier, Jarl, and Lion. “Everything should be just fine with Lion. I don’t expect any side effects from the vaccines but call if you have any other questions.”

Once they reached the front desk again, the doctor tore a piece of paper he’d been scribbling on from his clipboard and handed it over to Jaskier.

Nothing was written on it but a phone number and the simple instruction “Call me later”.

Oh sweet Melitele!

“Have a good day, Jaskier.” The shy doctor muttered before hurrying off to see his next patient and leaving Jaskier alone, staring in disbelief at the number he’d been gifted.

“HA!” A bout of loud and, frankly, irritating laughter came from the desk behind him. “Did that idiot really just write down his phone number like that?”

Jaskier turned to see not Triss, but a very attractive, and wickedly smirking young man lounging in the chair behind the reception desk.

“I’m sorry, I thought Triss would still be here.” He frowned at the mystery man’s immediate harshness. “Who are you exactly?”

“Morhen number three.” The dark haired man grinned, showing sharp white teeth and a mischievous spark in his golden eyes. “Give my big brother a call. I know he seems like a bore but that’s just his outer shell.”

Jaskier was about to stand up for Geralt, as he definitely did NOT find him boring at all, but before he could, Triss returned and smacked the vet’s chuckling younger brother on the back of the head.

“Up.” She demanded. “And get out of here before you scare off any of our clients, Lambert.”

“Aw, come on. My shift at the bar doesn’t start till five and I need someone to talk to.” 

“Find some friends then.” Triss rolled her eyes, yanking the man up from her chair. “You don’t have to go home but you can’t stay here.”

“Someone’s feeling bitchy today.” Lambert growled, eyes turning then to Jaskier. “You free for lunch, cutie?” He asked. 

“Lambert, go!” 

Jaskier hadn’t noticed his lovely white knight returning to the waiting room but he’d obviously heard his brother’s voice and felt the need to come to the rescue.

Lambert held up his hands in a mock surrender and strolled backwards towards the front doors. “He’s all yours, Geralt. Relax.” He promised his brother, sending Jaskier a wink. “Do call him later, babe. He obviously likes you quite a bit.”

Jaskier didn’t need the convincing. He’d be calling Geralt as soon as he was sure the clinic was closed for the day.


End file.
